Tribes
by Rabbitstorm
Summary: There are tribes of cats that no one even knew about. They live in a forest not too far away from the Clans new home. This story follows a cat named Squirrel in her life.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

**Tribe of Rolling Thunder (Thundertribe)**

Leader: Fire-handsome ginger tom

Commander: Bramble-dark brown tabby tom

Healer: Leaf-light tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Trainee, **Cinder**

**Hunters**: Raven-pure black tom with yellow eyes

Frost-dark brown she-cat with white stripes in her pelt

Trainee, **Lily**

Snow-white tom with blue eyes

Spider-black tom with a brown underbelly and white paws

Trainee, **Glitter**

Holly-white she-cat with brown patches on her pelt

**Fighters**: Bark-dark brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Powder-white she-cat with gray stripes; amber eyes

Trainee, **Cream**

Sky-gray and silver tom with green eyes

Night-black she-cat with one white stripe down her back

Trainee, **Ebony**

**Doubles**: Petal-light tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Trainee, **Water**

Squirrel-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Trainee, **Honey**

Glacier-silver tom with white stripes

Dragon-ginger, black, and brown tom with green eyes 

Queens: Cloud (former Fighter)-pure white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Raven)

Kits: Whitekit-white she-kit with blue eyes

Midnightkit-black tom with one white dash down his chest

Amber (former Double)-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Sky)

Kits: Oakkit-tabby tom with amber eyes

Blizzardkit-white she-kit with a sandy coloured tail and paws

Trainees: Cinder-dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Lily-pale ginger she-cat with orange spots on her pelt

Glitter-gray she-cat with silver and white flecks; blue eyes

Cream-creamy brown tom with amber eyes

Ebony-jet black tom with bright orange eyes

Water-blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Honey-ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Tribe of Running Water (Rivertribe)**

Leader: Leopard-unusual spotted golden tabby she-cat Commander: Mist-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes 

Healer: Moth-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Trainee, **Willow**

**Hunters**: Fox-dark ginger tom with a white tail tip

Clover-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Trainee, **Mud**

Marsh-blue-gray she-cat with brown paws

White-black tom with one white ear

Trainee, **Sand**

**Fighters**: Coal-grayish black tom with white paws

Gray-silver tom with gray streaks on his pelt

Trainee, **Spot**

Sun-orange she-cat with yellow spots

Stone-gray tom with yellow eyes

Trainee, **Elm**

Blaze-ginger and black she-cat

**Doubles**: Light-light brown and gray she-cat

Stream-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Trainee, **Shade**

Icicle-young silver she-cat

Fern-light gray she-cat with green eyes

Trainee, **Wind**

Gorse-tawny colored tom with orange eyes

Queens: Golden (former Hunter)-gold pelted she-cat with yellow spots (Mate: Gorse)

Kits: Icekit-white she-kit with ice-blue eyes

Trainees: Willow-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mud-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sand-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spot-black she-cat with one ginger spot

Elm-dark gray tom

Shade-dark gray, almost black tom

Wind-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Tribe of Hidden Shadows (Shadowtribe)**

Leader: Black-jet black tom

Commander: Russet-dark ginger she-cat

Healer: Ash-pale gray tom with blue eyes

Trainee, **Birch**

**Hunters**: Tree-brown she-cat with some black spots

Brown-light brown tom with dark brown stripes

Trainee, **Rain**

Swift-orange tom with white stripes

Dust-dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Flight-brown she-cat

Trainee, **Branch**

**Fighters**: Lichen-light gray tom

Dark-black tom with orange eyes

Trainee, **Cedar**

Smoke-dark gray tom

Spruce-ginger tabby she-cat

Trainee, **Talon**

**Doubles: **Dawn-pale gray she-cat

Rabbit-brown and white she-cat; blue eyes

Trainee, **Ginger**

Shrew-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Spiral-white she-cat with a gray stripe spiraling down her tail

Hawk-dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Trainee, **Red**

Queens: Flower (former Fighter)-black she-cat with gray oval spots shaped like flowers (Mate: Swift)

Kits: Dovekit-pure white she-kit with blue eyes

Borealkit-dark brown tom

Trainees: Birch-light brown tabby tom

Rain-light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Branch-brown tom with white stripes

Cedar-dark gray tom

Talon-gray tom with one white paw like talon

Ginger-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Red-white tom with a red tail

**Tribe of Blowing Wind (Windtribe)**

Leader: Ash-light gray she-cat with green eyes 

Commander: Torn-brown tabby tom

Healer: Cherry-bright red she-cat with green eyes

Trainee, **Thorn**

**Hunters**: Rose-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Soot-dark gray tom with blue eyes 

Trainee, **Lion**

Bright-white and ginger she-cat

Ivy-brown and gray tom with amber eyes

Oak-brown tom with yellow eyes

Trainee, **Spark**

**Fighters**: Crow-dark gray smoky tom with blue eyes

Slate-gray tom with yellow eyes

Wood-light brown she-cat

Trainee, **Bird**

Sage-golden yellow tom

Robin-white she-cat with red spots

Trainee, **Breeze**

**Doubles**: Tiger-dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

Hazel-gray and white she-cat

Poppy-tortoiseshell she-cat

Trainee, **Berry**

Owl-light brown tabby tom

Trainee, **Pebble**

Queens: Yew (former Double)-golden yellow she-cat with fire amber eyes (Mate: Slate)

Kits: Jaykit-light gray she-kit with jay-feather colored eyes

Thunderkit-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Trainees: Thorn-golden tabby tom

Lion-orange tom with yellow eyes

Spark-ginger she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Bird-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Breeze-light tabby tom

Berry-cream colored tom

Pebble-light gray she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A ginger she-cat padded through a dark forest bathed in a light that did not come from the stars or the moon. As she emerged into a clearing, she realized that she was not alone. She could hear pawsteps on the soft forest floor, and she saw two cats slinking in the shadows.

"Who are you?" she called to the cats, but they did not seem to hear her. "Who are you?" she repeated.

The cats did not turn to look at her or acknowledge her, they just padded around her, getting faster and faster until she could not see them and

there was only a blur of tortoiseshell and yellow. Then they suddenly stopped and the tortoiseshell came toward her.

"Do not be afraid young one. For there is hope where you would not expect it. A squirrel scared of thunder, a stream that turns into a river, a rabbit in the shadows, and a tiger in the wind, will save the tribes and discover new things. Some good, some bad." She mewed softly.

"Wait! What do you mean? Who are you?" the she-cat called as the tortoiseshell she-cat and the yellow tom started to fade away. "Come back!" she called.

Squirrel was jerked awake by her sister Petal that shared the same den as her. Their tribe customs were like that. Siblings shared the same den after they became trainees. If a cat became a healer trainee, then they slept in the healer's den. When a cat found a mate, they slept in the same den as them. The kits stayed in the same den until they became trainees. Then it started again.

They all had only one part to their names, except for the kits. They had –kit at the end of their names. When they became a trainee, the –kit came off and their name stayed the same. It was the same for all the tribes. There was Thundertribe, Rivertribe, Shadowtribe, and Windtribe. Oh, and of course, their ancestors, Moontribe. Their full name was Tribe of Rising Moon.

Thundertribe lived in hollow trees and Shadowtribe lived in, well basically the shadows. No one except for the Shadowtribe cats themselves knew where they lived and only knew where their territory was. Rivertribe lived very close to the river and Windtribe lived on the moorland.

Squirrel and Petal's sister Cloud had lived with them before but now she lived with her mate Raven. Raven was a Hunter and Cloud would return to being a Fighter once her kits became trainees. Squirrel and Petal were both Doubles. That meant that they did both hunting and fighting. This was the way she had lived all her life.

**A/N: This chapter was just the prologue and to give you an idea of how the tribe works.**


	3. A Battle

**(Honey's POV)**

Honey was trotting off to Squirrel's den to ask her if they could train. Her mentor was just waking up and Honey thought she would bring her some fresh-kill. She picked up a mouse and a vole. She had just about reached the den when a voice stopped her.

"Are you taking those to Squirrel?" It was Bramble. He was the tribe commander and it was no secret that he a feelings for Squirrel. She nodded.

"Well, when you give them to her, tell her I need her for a sunhigh patrol." Honey nodded again and Bramble turned to walk over to Dragon, and black, white and ginger Double. Honey turned around and climbed up the tree where Squirrel and her sister lived. The good thing about living in trees, she remarked silently, was that the other tribes couldn't get in their dens.

"Here you go Squirrel, breakfast." Honey meowed as she gave her mentor the fresh-kill.

"Thank you very much Honey." Squirrel replied.

"You're welcome, and Bramble wants you to take a sunhigh patrol out. But first, can we do some training?" Honey asked.

"Sure, why don't we catch up to Petal and your sister Water? We can go hunting and then you and her can do combat training." Squirrel replied. They raced out of the camp and into the forest. The two found Petal and Water under the Sky Oak. (A/N I using some of the Warriors names)

"Hi, can we hunt with you?" Squirrel asked. Petal nodded and the four she-cats padded off into the forest. Petal asked Water what she could scent and Water answered, "I can scent blackbird, mouse, vole, and rabbit," Then her pelt bristled as she mewed in alarm, "and Shadowtribe!" Sure enough, about 15 cats came racing through the undergrowth with Black and Russet at their head.

"Come on! We must get to camp before them." Squirrel hissed. The four cats raced after them and caught up to them just as they were running through the camp entrance. "Thundertribe! Enemies! Attack!" Honey yowled.

Instantly many cats jumped down from their tree dens and advanced on the other tribe, hissing. Even Cloud and Amber who were queens came down, for they were both either Fighters or Doubles when they were not queens.

**(Squirrel's POV)**

Squirrel leaped on the nearest Shadowtribe cat, she wanted to take her pain out on them. Many seasons ago, a Shadowtribe cat had killed Squirrel's mother. She still held a grudge against them.

She grabbed the cat, Shrew, and clawed at his side. He yowled and tried to retaliate, but she didn't give him enough time to. As soon as he wriggled out of her grip, she launched herself at him again and scratched at his upturned belly. He finally got free and fired blows at Squirrel every chance he could, but not enough were landed and he couldn't defend himself against hers. He raced through the camp wall and back into the forest.

**(Bramble's POV)**

Bramble watched as Squirrel yowled triumphantly when her opponent retreated into the forest. He looked around the clearing to see Petal grappling with both Lichen and Spruce. He leapt to her and jabbed at Lichen with his unsheathed claws. When Lichen turned to fight him, Bramble twisted so that he was behind him again. This kept on and Lichen's blows were weak and not aimed well. Bramble finally picked up Lichen in his jaws and threw him halfway across the clearing.

He turned and looked at Petal. She was holding her own with Spruce now, and she wouldn't thank him for interfering with this battle. The Shadowtribe cats were not as many as before, and the clearing wasn't as crowded. He could see Russet fighting with Fire, and Squirrel now taking on Dawn. Then he saw Black creeping up on Cloud, and so he raced across the clearing to help her.


	4. Don't know what to call this one

"Watch out!" Bramble yowled to Cloud, just as Black leapt for her. He landed squarely on her shoulders, and she couldn't shake him off. Bramble leaped for the Shadowtribe leader, and bowled him off of the white Fighter.

Bramble rolled with Black and Cloud got her timing perfectly, so that when she finally leaped, she landed right on Black's broad shoulders. He tried to shake her off, but she kept a firm grip and didn't let go. Together, Bramble and Cloud scratched and bit the leader until he yowled in agony and bolted through the tunnel as soon as he got free. A triumphant cry went up, started by Fire, and echoed by his cats.

Leaf and her trainee Cinder wasted no time rushing around the clearing, checking cats' wounds and sending the ones with the worst to her den for more treatment. As Bramble waited for his turn, he looked around the clearing and the battered camp. Most cats were not badly hurt, but some trainees and young Fighters looked pretty bad. Cream for example, and the young Fighter Powder, had gotten some pretty nasty wounds. But the cat he was most worried for, was Squirrel. He hadn't seen her yet, and he was quite afraid for her.

There! He spotted her, and she didn't look very badly hurt. She had a torn ear and some scratches, but other than that she was fine. She padded over to him, and licked his ear.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently. He felt a stinging bite in his side, where Black had scratched it, but other than that he felt fine. He nodded. She sat down beside him and gently cleaned the blood from his side, and he felt calmed by the motion.

The healers finally came to him, and checked him over. They said that he was pretty good, and he just needed some marigold and cobwebs for the wounds. They gave him the herbs and went on to check the other cats.

"You fought well Bramble." A voice behind him mewed. Bramble turned and saw Fire standing behind him. He nodded at Bramble, and then looked at Squirrel sitting next to him. Squirrel was Fire's daughter, and he was very protective of her. Fire, to Bramble's surprise, nodded approvingly, meaning that he was glad of Squirrel's choice. Then Leaf came up to them and started talking.

"Fire," she meowed anxiously, "there is a problem. There is one cat who is very badly hurt, he was not supposed to be fighting as he is a Hunter, but he wanted to protect the tribe. The cat is…"

**A/N: Who is it? You've got 3 choices. Please R&R!**


End file.
